Betrayal
by ayajk15
Summary: Erin and Jay have been married for 28 years and have 3 kids. One doesn't live at home anymore and their 2 other ones are in high school and middle school. One case will live one of their kids fighting for their life and a betrayal hits them both. Warning: Rated M for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote a new story. I hope you guys like it. If you guys watch Chicago PD, Erin didn't leave and Upton still came onto Intelligence. This is probably really unrealistic but its okay.

I don't any of these characters, except for Riley, Evan, and Jake.

* * *

Jay POV

It's been 28 years and I still don't know how she does it. She wakes up everyone morning, gets ready and then goes and wakes up Riley and Evan for breakfast. (Those are our kids). We have 3. We have Evan whose 12, Riley whose 16, and lastly Jake, whose 23. Jake lives on his own with a couple of friends. We decided when he had turned 18 that he can live on his own. For some reason Riley and Evan were the only ones who turned out good. I'm not saying that Jake is bad, it's just that he is not good either. Erin and I caught him smoking weed once on school grounds and he shrugged it off because we were "detectives" and could get him off. He started using our jobs as an excuse that he could break the law and not get in trouble. We had enough and set him up about 10 minutes from us. He then invited his friends and they would get high everyday. I couldn't tell him anything because technically he's not under my roof and he explained that to us and that he didn't need our help. Erin and I wondered to ourselves where we went wrong with him. After Voight retired, he passed down his torch to Antonio. He tried to convince Alvin but he retired also. Erin and I are still detectives along with Ruzek, Atwater, Upton and Burgess. Riley says she wants to be a detective one day but we are trying to persuade her to do a different route but she's like her mother. Stubborn. Evan says he wants to be a doctor and I think that's because he hangs out with Will too much.

"Hey babe", Erin called out.

"Yeah", I answered.

"We got a case, lets go."

Jay picked up his badge and keys and walked out with Erin. "We have to drop the kids off to school and then go to the station."

"Alright sounds good"

"Mom, when can I get a car. I'm 16 I should be able to drive to school." Riley explained. " All my friends have cars."

Me and Erin looked at each other and started laughing. She doesn't know this but we bought her a car for her 16 birthday that was last week but we never got the chance to give her it because we were both so busy.

I answered her, " honey, don't worry soon okay."

"Fine." She let out

No ones POV

After Jay and Erin dropped their kids off to school, they went to the district and as soon as they walked in Antonio got to case.

"Alright. We have 4 Overdoses in the past week. Witnesses say that all these gets go to the same high school but were never friends. Supplier has to be targeting these kids. They are all 17 and all attend the same events." He looked up to Erin and Jay with dad eyes, "Jay and Erin, it's Riley's high school." They both whipped their ends to him with shocked eyes. Erin looked furious and sad at the same time, " it's what now! And why are we just finding out about this. It should have come to our attention after the first overdose." Antonio knew she was right but homicide didn't think anything of it. " I know and I'm sorry but you need to be focused so Riley is not one of these kids okay." She nodded her head and then looked at Jay who did the same.

"What we know so far is that parents dropping of their kids to school always see a guy that's about mid-20s hanging out in the front and is always dressed the same."

"I knew that guy was shady looking!" Yelled Jay

Erin just looks up and him, "There was a guy standing outside yesterday at Riley's school and he was talking to a kid and I figured it was his brother or something. He wasn't there today so I didn't think nothing of it."

"He probably caught wind of the overdoses and it laying back," Suggested Antonio.

Upton came upstairs holding a guy in handcuffs and we all stared at her. Got a call from downstairs that some dude wanted to confess."

The guy started talking, "look after I heard what happened to those kids I didn't want any part of it anymore. I didn't go this morning because I knew it was wrong. He told me that these kids need something to help them for finals and just pass then out to them. I didn't know if would kill them I swear." They all just stared at him and Antonio nodded his head to Upton to take him to holding.

Adam and Atwater sat across of the guy holding a folder. "Ryan Ford. 24 years old. Planning to go to law school. Well good luck with that buddy. Now why don't you start by telling us who this guy is that you were talking about."

The guy seemed hesitant at first, "he doesn't use his real name. He goes by JH. He works with 2 other guys and he has a boss just don't know who. "

"Why did you do it in the first place? " Atwater asked.

" I needed the extra cash for Law school and it was the only way to get it. I never meant for any kids to die. "

Atwater and Adam looked at each, "well since you cooperated and gave us information. Minimal you will do is 2 years and maybe even get out earlier on good behavior." The guy just nodded and put his head down in shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin's POV

" I texted Riley to make sure she watches out for anyone suspicious and to let us know," she told jay as they went home for the night. They didn't all day finding who this JH was and who is boss is but they came out empty handed.

"Hey Mom," called Evan.

"Yeah hon,"

"Have you spoke to Jake recently. "

Her and Jay both looked at each other, " a couple weeks ago yeah but not anytime recent. Why do you ask?"

"He texted me today and we just had a small conversation."

"Okay honey that's nice. Let me know when you talk to him next."

"Okay."

Erin missed Jake and she knew that when he left he was barely going to keep in touch but still she missed his smile and longed for him to come home.

When I woke up next morning I heard arguing coming from downstairs. Coming down the stairs I saw Jay and Riley arguing. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter here has been skipping school."

"It was only one class. and it was gym class." She rolled her eyes

I look at her and say, " even if Riley. It's class. Where did you go?" She looked down and mumbled something. Jay looked at her and told her to speak up

" I went out with Jessica but I didn't know she was going there and after I found out I didn't know how to get back so I just stayed but I didn't do anything I swear."

Jay looked angry as was I, " where did u go?"

" we went to this guys house and it was all weed and alcohol and I told Jessica we should leave but she told me no and I didn't want to walk home by myself."

"Why didn't you call one of us."

"I didn't want to get in trouble or get Jessica in trouble."

Me and Jay looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay you are grounded for 1 week, you hear me. You go to school and then come straight back home understand."

Riley nodded her head and went upstairs to get ready for school.

Jay went to go get dressed and I was left on making breakfast.

No ones POV

As Jay and Erin walked in, Antonio was briefing on a stake out that Adam, Atwater, Upton, and Burgess were going to go to at the high school.

"Erin and Jay you guys are going to stay here and start finding anything on this JH guy." "Yes boss," Jay answered.

Adam and the rest of the team were all sitting in their cars watching the front of the high school when all of a sudden this guy walks up and approaches a girl and her friend, when they both turn around they all gasp and see Riley and Jessica. "Okay you guys calm down. Riley is smart let's just see what they do," said Upton.

They all saw Riley step back and go around him and they all were relived. But then they saw a bag in the guys hand and giving it to Jessica. Adam was talking on the phone and asking Antonio what they should do and he gave them the green light to intervene.

They all stepped out of the car and with their guns out and secretly trying to get the kids to move somewhere else. The guy turned around and he saw the cops and grabbed the first person he saw and unfortunately for them that was Riley. "Stand back or I will shoot her right here right now."

Atwater answered, " no need to get violent. Just let the girl go." They all looked at Riley and could see the fear coursing through her.

"Not going to work. Drop the guns and maybe I'll let her go." They were all busy trying to figure out what to do when all of a sudden a car pulled up and the guy pushed himself and Riley into the car. Riley was screaming and kicking and they all saw the guy knock her out with the gun. The car drove away and they started shooting at it but it got away. They all looked at each other and dreaded the news that they would have to tell Jay and Erin.

They first had to contain the scene around them and got the students home. Jessica was hiding and crying and starting saying it was all her fault and that she didn't know the guy had a gun. They told her that everything was going to be okay. After they contained the scene they headed back to the station

As they walked up they saw Jay and Erin laughing and they all looked sad to tell them what for sure will break them.

Jay noticed them and asked how the bust went. "Not so good," Adam answered.

Erin walked out of the break room and told Jay that she hadn't heard anything from Riley yet.

The team all looked at them and Burgess was the one who told them, " yeah about that, we were staking out in the front of the school when all of a sudden this guy started walking up to Riley and Jessica. We saw him hand a bag to Jessica and we got the ok from Antonio to arrest him and then he pulled out a gun and got a hold of Riley. We couldn't get a shot off without hurting Riley. All of a sudden a car pulled up and he shoved himself and Riley in the car. We started shouting at the wheels of the car but the car got away. We are so sorry we tried everything. "

Jay and Erin were just standing shocked and they didn't say a word. All of a sudden Erin started breaking down and crying while Jay was holding her.

Jay looked pissed, "why didn't you guys get her out of there before you started staking out the place!" He yelled

"She had just walked out and we didn't see anyone around so we figured she was safe," answered Atwater.

"Safe?," yelled Jay, "well she's not safe anymore. She got kidnapped and now we have no idea where she is," he just stared them down, " you better hope she's safe.

They all looked sad and started going over where she could possibly be.

* * *

 **Sorry you guys :| I am trying to make it as realistic as it can be.**

 **I will try my best to update a chapter each day.**

 **Also for anyone who read my first story for Vampire Diaries, I had writers block for a very long time and then I got busy with school and work and completely forgot about it. But let me know if you guys want me to finish the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley's POV

I wake to my head pounding. I try to reach for it but I realize that my hands and legs are tied to a chair and then take in my surroundings. I am in a warehouse of some sort and its empty. Well I hope its empty. I try to break free but nothing seems to work. I think back to the team all looking at me scared and only wondering how mom and dad are doing. But they will find me and I know it.

All of a sudden the doors open at the side and I try to see who it is but he is turned around and talking on the phone. "Listen, I didn't know what to do and she was my ticket out. Now what do you want me to do with her?" I was scared all of a sudden that I would die and tried to break free. "Alright but I hope JH knows what to do with her, because I am not adding murder to my list."

He finished talking on the phone and walks up to me. I start breathing really fast and he notices, " don't worry I am not going to kill you, that is saved for someone else."

I try to beg but I know it won't work, "Please, I won't tell anyone just let me go." He starts laughing and walks away starts speaking what I think is Spanish.

I just pray that the teams finds me.

Jay POV

I look down at Erin in Riley's bed and she's sleeping peacefully and I can see the last shed of tear on her cheek. I cover her up and head downstairs. Antonio sent us home and although I am pissed that this happened, I don't blame the team and I just took my anger out on them. Evan kind of understands what happened. When we told him what happened, he looked sad and just went up to his room. I passed by it on my way to Riley's room and all I heard was crying and I just want to go in there and hug him but I know he just wants space.

I sit on the couch and open a beer when all of a sudden my phone rings. "Listen Antonio just let us have some space and we will see you tomorrow." Antonio answered with, "well thats too bad I'm outside now open the door." I sigh and walk to open the door. Antonio looks at me like someone just died and I hope thats not what the case is but I don't think I could handle that. " The team stayed all day and tried to find who this JH guy was and Adam found something," He just looked at me and continued, "maybe you want to sit down for this."

"Whats going on Antonio, who is it?" Antonio took out a paper from his jacket and put it on the table. I walked over and looked at the paper that had a name and picture of the guy and I couldn't believe who I was looking at. I look up to Antonio and start talking, "are you serious, tell me you are not serious. He would never do this. Tell me you are joking Antonio!"

Antonio shook his head and confirmed that it was who he was looking at. "I'm sorry Jay its true. His name matches the initials and he was seen with the guy who kidnapped Riley at a bar near the high school." I just looked down at the paper and tried to process the information.

Riley's POV

The guy leaves and comes back about 10 times and I think its just to see if I am still here. I mean its not like I am going anywhere. I look down to my tied hands and legs. All of a sudden I hear the door open and two people talking. I pray it isn't this JH because I know he is going to kill me. I realize as they both get closer that the second dude looks really familiar and when he steps into the light, my body freezes and I stop moving. I notice him and then he notices me. He stared at me for a minute and his eyes go in recognition and then hides his facial expression. He whispers to Spanish speaking guy and the guy then leaves.

"Riley, I had no idea it was you I swear. I would never hurt you."

I look at him like he is crazy, " JUST YOU BEING HERE HURTS ME!" He flinches back as I screamed at him, "are kidding me right now. You are not going to get away with this do you understand me. They will find me and you know that they will find me." He looks down in disappoint and takes something out of his pocket. "I'm sorry Riley, I really am but after what happened I had to make a living. This will only knock you out there are no drugs in it. Just relax." Before I could argue, I feel a pinch in my neck and everything goes black.

No ones POV

Erin comes down after a while and sees Jay and Antonio talking. "Hey Antonio, what are you doing here. Any news on Riley." Antonio and Jay turn around and she could see Jays face is red and fuming. Antonio answered her, "no not yet but the team is pulling an all-nighter and you guys will be the first to hear any news." She nodded. He turned to Jay, "Should we tell her?" Erin looked confused, she walked over to the dining room and saw a paper on the table. "Why is there a picture of my son on the table?" Jay started to speak, but Antonio cut him off, "we think he is this JH guy." Erin looked at Antonio like he was crazy. If looks could kill. "Are you telling me that my boy is handing these drugs to innocent kids and then goes and goes and kidnappes his own sister. Are you out of your mind?" She starts fuming and Jay could she that shes about to start yelling.

Antonio begins explaining, "His name matches the initials, JH, Jake Halstead. He was out with the guy who kidnapped Riley at a bar near the high school a week before and the guy that confessed told us it was him and I honestly don't think he knows his sister was kidnapped." Jay looked at him, "You never told me that part." Antonio explained how although the guy didn't what JH looked like and he knew he had a tattoo of an initial on EL on his wrist." Erin looked at Antonio and started crying, "he got that for his 20th birthday and suprised me with it. Its for Erin Lindsay."

Jay look pissed, "where is he now?" Antonio looked at the couple and shook his head, "we have no idea, we are asking anyone and everyone he knows."

Jay was hugging Erin and looking at Antonio, "well you better hope you find him first. After today, he is no longer a son of mine. Erin starts sobbing even more.

* * *

 **I know I'm evil. Sorry lol. I will try to post a new chapter tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I might make this story only several more chapters ,not sure yet.**

* * *

Riley's POV

I wake up with a killer headache and as I come to, I see about 6 guards blocking the doors. It's probably so I don't escape. I roll my eyes. Everything starts coming back to me and I can't believe it's true. Jake, my brother, a bad guy. A few tears start to come down and I try to hold it in. I can't believe he would do this.

I think back to when I use to play with him and when he would help me with my homework. I try to get the memories out of my head but nothing seems to work. All of a sudden I hear a door open and Jake and the Spanish speaking guy are walking in with someone behind them.

The guy starts speaking and gets in her face, "hello there, little girl. Why don't you tell me your name?" Riley's breath starts going fast and she looks at Jake and he shakes his head, and I take that as a warning as not to say my name. "first of all, I'm not a little girl and second of all my name is not important. It's not like you care anyway right. You are going to torture me a little, ask me questions as if I am going to answer them, and then you will get sick of me and then kill me, am I right?"

I take a look and him and see him fuming and then I turn to Jake and he is shaking his head as to tell me to shut up you are going to get yourself killed.

The guy gets in my face again and starts speaking, "you think that's cute, trying to act all tough and not scared. We will see about that." He turns to both Jake and the Spanish speaking guy, "you know what to do, Carlos." The Spanish speaking guy nodded, "yes boss." So his name is Carlos, at least I don't have to call him Spanish speaking guy anymore.

Jake looked at his boss and spoke, "boss, she is at least 16 are we seriously going to torture her." The boss guy looked at Jake and then looked at me, "do you know this girl Jake, or are you just not manly enough to do it." Jake looked at me and put his head down, "no I don't know her, and I am just let me go first. "Carlos nodded and so did boss dude. They both left the room along with the 6 guards. "Are you going to hurt me Jake? Is this what you have become now. A person who hurts girls. A PERSON WHO HURTS HIS SISTER!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with sad eyes, "no I haven't. This job was an opportunity to get money after mom and dad kicked me out." I looked at him, "they kicked you out because of all the drugs you used and all the laws you broke. They can't help you this time."

He looked at me and nodded, "I know but I will be long gone before they find me. Listen Riley, just make sure you don't tell them your name, if they find out that you are the daughter of 2 detectives, they will kill you. Just promise me." I looked at him and he looked genuinely scared. I nodded my head, "I promise. Now just get this over with." He looked at me like I was crazy, "if they come in here and see that you didn't do anything and just talked to me, you will be the dead one. Just do it."

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nod my head. "I am really sorry Riley." He starts to tear.

I get ready for a hit and it comes down hard. He slapped me and it hurt like hell. He stops and looks and me and I just nod to tell him I am fine. He then goes in for a punch when all of a sudden Carlos comes in.

"Boss man wants to speak to you," he looks at Jake, "its mine turn anyway." Jake looks scared as am I because we both know he will go harder. "Dude, I just started can it wait." Carols just shook his head, "no dude it can't just go."

Jake looks down at me and mouths I'm sorry and just walks away. Carlos then brings a chair closer to me and sits down. "Come on sweetheart, we just need a name and all this would be over." He brings his finger and trials it down my body. I shiver at his touch. I completely forget that I am wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "You are a pretty thing; I might just enjoy this."

I look at him like he is crazy. "Touch me and I will kill you," I threaten him but know it was a week one. He just starts to laugh, "that's funny," he takes out a knife and brings it to my face and trials it down my face, "you know what will happen when boss man gets sick of you. He will kill you and make sure your body is never found." I can feel the fear going through me but try to hide it. "Why do you need my name anyway. I am just a girl that you kidnapped off the street. Why am I important?"

Carlos back his chair back and stood face level with me, "because when I held you at gunpoint those police officers seemed to be really scared and worried." I look at him and laugh, "there are police officers, if anyone was in danger they would be scared and worried." Carlos just laughs, "maybe, maybe not. But if boss finds out that they know you, you are dead." All of a sudden I feel my head turn and realized he just punched me. He keeps going and I hope to god that mom and dad find me soon. Everything then turns black.

* * *

 **Now you guys don't kill me lol. Let me know if you guys want anything to happen to Jake.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back at the District**_

No ones POV

Everyone is at ease and are looking for this guy. An APB is out on Jake and everyone just can't believe he is involved. Erin and Jay walk out of the break room and everyone could clearly see that Erin had been crying and so was Jay.

All of a sudden Adam shouted, "I found something." They all went to his computer and saw a picture of a guy. Adam started to explain, "This dude, Scott Evans was kicked in and out of foster homes growing up when lastly he ended up in a foster home where the parents sold drugs to make a living. He started to help them out and when he turned 20 he killed both of them and took over the family business. He started hiring people left and right and the last person he hired was this dude, Carlos Garcia. Then Carlos brought in someone, Jake Halstead."

They all looked at Erin and Jay, and Jay told Adam to continue, "Jake has been with Scott for about a year now, keeping inventory on the drugs and keeping track on the location of them."

"Scott owns about 5 warehouses in Chicago and I am betting Riley in one of those." Antonio nodded, "alright, Upton and Burgess go to one, Atwater and Ruzek go to one, Me, Jay, and Erin will go to another one. I will have officers go to the other two. If you guys find anything wait for back up. Understand." They all nodded and went to get ready. They all hoped that they would find her.

 _ **At the Warehouse**_

When Riley wakes up she notices that the only person in the room is Jake. He looks at her and begins to tear. "I am really sorry Riley; I didn't know they would do this." Riley just looks at him with disgust and turns her head away not wanting to look at him. The door opens and boss guy who Jake told me is named Scott, walks in and sits across of me with a big grin on his face. Riley looks at him, "can I help you with something?" Scott begins to laugh, "you know, I was wondering why all of Chicago police is looking for, I mean to me you are a regular girl who got kidnapped but then I found out your name and who you know."

He turns to Jake and Carlos, "gentlemen please meet Riley Halstead, Daughter of Erin and Jay Halstead, Chicago most decorated detectives that work for Intelligence." Carlos looks scared because he knows he kidnapped the wrong girl and was pretty much screwed but Jake looked even more terrified. They found out and after seeing her like this, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Scott turns to Carlos, "you are an idiot you know that right. Why in the hell would you kidnap a cop's daughter?" Carlos begin to speak but then out of nowhere, Adam took out his gone and shot Carlos. Jake and Riley were scared because if he can easily kill his own man, he can easily kill Riley.

"Now that's out of the way, Jake I want you take dear Riley over hear and get her cleaned up. I want her too look good for the camera," Adam smiled and walked away.

Jake took Riley to a room to freshen up and look good. He knocked on the door to tell her that her time was up. She looked at her self and tried to hold back her tears. She opened the door and Jake led her to a different room and sat her on the chair with her legs and wrists tied to them. He put a gag in her mouth and told her that not to be scared, he has a plan to get her out. She looks looked at him like he was crazy.

Scott walked in and pressed record on the camera and walked behind Riley, "hello members of intelligence, hello Jay and Erin, you see I recently found out that she is your daughter and that just made it more fun." Riley looks scared and starts crying and screaming. She doesn't want her parents to see her like this. Adam looked annoyed and hit her across the face. Riley looked back at the camera and mouthed love you to both her parents.

"You guys have until tomorrow at 10 in the morning to get me want I want or else she dies. I want 1 million dollars and a way out of the country, I may even take her with me, who knows," He begins to touch her leg and Riley whimpers, his mouth on her ear, he looks at the camera, "I mean I have the whole night and I might just get bored, I mean have you seen you daughter. " I turn my head and start to cry a little.

His hand starts to go up my legs and then he reaches my thigh and right when he is about to reach where he shouldn't be touching, Jake comes into the room and tells the boss that cops are outside the warehouse.

Scott looks pissed that Jake interrupted but also because the cops found them. I will handle them, move her somewhere and send this video to the District. What he forgot was to turn off the camera. Adam walked out and Jake went in front of the camera and untied her. "I am so sorry Riley, I really am, I didn't know any of this when I first started." He helped her up and looked at the camera.

"Mom and dad, I am really sorry about everything. This was never my plan and I had nothing to do with Riley's kidnapping please believe me. And don't worry I will keep her safe. I am taking her to a boat house on Lake Michigan." He stopped recording and put the drive in his back pocket. He took her to a boat house that was lake Michigan.

He uploaded the drive and sent an email to the District. Riley looked at him and then turned around to sleep on the bed she was placed on.

 **At The District**

They were all sitting on their desks when an email popped up on Jay's desktop. "I think I got something you guys." They all went to his desk and he opened up the file, they all gasped and Erin started crying. They saw Riley beat up and gagged. Then they saw Scott talk. "hello members of intelligence, hello Jay and Erin, you see I recently found out that she is your daughter and that just made it more fun. You guys have until tomorrow at 10 in the morning to get me want I want or else she dies. I want 1 million dollars and a way out of the country, I may even take her with me, who knows, I mean I have the whole night and I might just get bored, I mean have you seen your daughter."

They all start to cry and Jay is pissed, he sees Adam touch her and freaks. His knuckles turn red and the all of a sudden they hear Jake's voice. They all turn to Jay and Erin who are getting more pissed. They hear a small conversation that the cops found them and to move her.

They then see Jake untie her and he turns to the camera, "Mom and dad, I am really sorry about everything. This was never my plan and I had nothing to do with Riley's kidnapping please believe me. And don't worry I will keep her safe. I am taking her to a boat house on Lake Michigan."

Antonio closes the email and looks at his team. They are all crying and he even has a few tears in his eyes, he tells Adam and Kevin to see if Scott owns any boats. Jay looks pissed, "I am going to kill him if he so much as touches and as for Jake he can look after himself when he goes to prison." He walks away and Erin is left to cry to herself.

She blames her self for everything that happened with Jake and now she can't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV

I wake up to the sound of Scott and Jake talking. I look at the clock in the stand and see it's 8 in the morning. Jake is talking about staying on the boat when he take Riley but Scott is insisting. He ends up agreeing and then comes inside. " I have to go with you to the meeting. I didn't want them to see me like this," he tells me and I see him crying and I don't know if I should confront him or not. "Listen Jake you explained to them in the video you are going to be fine. I will tell them you helped me the whole time." He looked at me and walked away.

Scott comes in, "leave us," he looks at Jake. Jake hesitates at first and then Riley nods her head so he won't get in trouble. He goes out and closes the door. Scott comes up to me and sits down. I slid back up against the head rest. He grabs my face and and looks at me, "you really are something. I'm debating if I should kill you or just take you with me when I leave the country." I look at him and spit in his face. "I would rather die than go anywhere with you." He looks at me and if looks could kill I would be dead. " Feisty one, we will see about that." He slaps me and then gets on top of me. I scream and hope to god Jake comes and saves me. He starts to take off my shirt and he goes down and kisses my neck and I'm crying for him to get off of me. He looks up at me and covers my mouth with his hand.

"If you scream or so much as cry out for help I will not hesitate to kill you do you understand me." I look at him and nod and he lets go of my mouth he starts to unzip my shorts and I'm freaking out. I kick him where it hurts and make a run for it. Right when I turn the knob he pulls my hair back and he whispers in my ear, "you don't think I know your secret. I looked you and your family. Jake is your brother and he is trying to help you escape." I look at him with fear in my eyes and he starts laughing. "You get on that bed right now and don't try anything else or I swear to you that I will kill him and make you watch and if you tell him I know you are done for."

I start crying and get on the bed. He takes of his shirt and I knew I was done for. " please," I try begging, "I'm a virgin please don't do this," he looked up at me and I think I should have kept that to myself. "Even better." He approaches me and I start to pray and when he grabs my ankles and pulls me towards him, the door knocks and I thank the god who is watching. He yells and says he is busy when he looks at his watch and it says 9:30. He has about 30 minutes for the drop off. He gets off me, " you better pray they have everything or I won't go easy when you come with me." I put on my outfit and sit on the bed crying. Jake comes in and sees me crying and he looks at my ripped shirt. He is pissed and his face is red, "did he...?" I look at him and shake my head. He goes off and right when he says that he is going to kill him, I let him know that Scott knows who he is, "he told me if I tell you he would kill you. So please just pretend everything is normal." He looked up at me with fear in his eyes and just nods.

No Ones POV

Considering Jake told them where they would be, the team figured they would do the meet up there. When they got there, they see Jake bring out Riley. Scott sees them and tells them to walk forward. "Detectives what a pleasure to meet you all. I take it you two are Jay and Erin," he points to them and right when Jay is about to say something, Antonio speaks up," we got you the money," he throws a bag on the floor, " and we got you the plane so just let her go." Scott counts the money and sees it's all there. He nods to Jake and brings over Riley and takes the bag. Jake looks up at his parents and then looks away. He brings it to the boat and starts the engine. "You see I was going to be nice and hand her over to you but they I found something else that was interesting." They all look at each other with worry. Jay spoke first, " we got what you wanted now let her go." Scott takes out a gun and points it to Riley's head. Jay and the rest of the team raise their guns at him. " you put the guns down right now or this precious head of hers will be gone." Jake comes out and sees what's going down he pulls out a gun and points it to Scott. Scott looks at him, " I take it she told you, well I guess that leaves me with no choice then," he points the gun at Jake and right before he pulls the trigger Riley stands in front of him, "please you want me just take me. I will go anywhere with you just leave Jake and my family out if this please." She begged. She heard Jay, Erin and Jake yelling at her and she zoned them out. Scott looked at her and for a second considered it, "you won't fight me or anything to escape or when I want you know what," he looks up and down her body and she shivers. Jay and Jake look like they are about to punch him. "I promise, you have my word." He nods and I beg him to let me say goodbye and he agrees. Jay and Erin come up to me and hug me and kiss me. "Baby what are you doing. Please don't do this," Erin begged. Riley looks at her and starts crying, "please mom just let me go. I know what Jake did but he helped me. I can't let anyone die." She hugged both her dad and mom, "I promise I will try to escape."

Riley walks back to Scott and he grabs a hold of her and goes on the boat he sees Jake, "it was a fun run buddy. Too bad this is the last thing Riley has to see," before Riley could process his words he takes out his gun and shoots Jake right in the chest. Riley starts screaming and kicking around and she sees the team advance on Jake and cal an ambulance. The boat starts and Scott leaves. He knocks her out to get her to shut up.

Back on the dock, Erin is holding Jake, "Jake baby stay awake okay. The ambulance is on its way." Jay is putting pressure on his wound while the rest of the team is following Riley and Scott. Jake looks up at his parents, "please forgive me. I didn't know what he was planning. I'm so sorry," he stars spitting up blood and crying at the same time. Jay speaks first, "you have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone to blame it's us. We didn't help you when we needed to and we are so sorry for that." Jake shakes his head, "tell Riley I love her and that I am sorry." Before Jay or Erin could reply, Jake's eyes close and he stops breathing. Erin is shaking him awake, " baby please wake up. WAKE UP!" She screams. The paramedics try to get him breathing again and place him in the ambulance. They got his heart starting again but his pulse is weak

They get to the hospital and take him straight to surgery leaving Jay and Erin crying in the waiting area. Both their kids are going to be gone in one day.

Riley's POV

I wake up on a plane and see my surroundings around me. I see Scott from across of me with a smile across his face and he is drinking. The last thing I remember was him shooting Jake. I don't know if he is alive or not and I start crying. I look outside the window and see we are still on land and the plane is about to take off. "Sorry about Jake. He was just annoying and didn't think prison was enough for him." I look at him and go to attack him when I feel 2 hands in my shoulder. I look up and see a big dude holding me down. He ties my hands to the arm rests. "You son of a bitch, I am going to kill you.' He started laughing and then out of nowhere slapped me. "You agree to everything I tell you to do and if you as so much try to escape, I will kill you and anyone you ever loved." She nods her head, "good now they are just fueling the plane and then we will be good to go." She tries to fall asleep. She now has to get used to this an what her life is going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**At the Hospital**

Erin and Jay are sitting on the chair next to Jakes hospital bed. Apparently the surgery went well and now they are just waiting for him to wake up. The rest of the team are on the way to the airport to catch Scotts plane before he leaves. Hank walks in and just looks at his pseudo-daughter and Jay. He feels for them after losing Justin and he always hoped no parent should go through that and now they have 2 children who are suffering, one shot and one kidnapped. He knocks on the door and gets their attention, "Evan is waiting outside to see him. I tried my best to explain to him what was going on." They both hugged and him and Jay went to go get Evan.

Evan walked in and went to go sit on the chair and held Jakes hand, "hey big bro, I missed you and so did everyone. By the time you wake up, Riley will be here and we will be one big happy family again. Please just wake up." He put his head down and Jay, Erin, and Hank all started tearing.

Connor came into the room and spoke to them, "hey guys, so I just came into work and heard what happened. I'm so sorry for everything." He went to hug them and then spoke to them as a doctor, " although the surgery went well, he did have massive swelling in the brain. We have to wait for the swelling to go down and that could be a while. I just wanted you guys to hear that from me." They all nodded and he left the room. Now they could only pray.

 **Antonio's POV**

We rolled into the tarmac and right when we pulled up the plane took off. They all looked pissed and sad and I tried my best to make them feel better, "listen up you guys, There is a bug in there and we did our best to hide it. We just need to track it and see where its going okay." They all nodded and now I have to go back to the hospital and inform Jay and Erin that their daughter is gone. He shakes his head and they all walk back to the cars and head to the hospital.

 **Jay's POV**

I am sitting on the chair in the room and wondering how we all got here. I think back to Riley and Evan were born and feel like its our fault that he came out like this. He wasn't shown any attention and I think back to when it all started.

 _Flashback_

 _7 year old Jake is playing with his toys when Erin and Jay walk in. Jay calls out for Jake to come meet his new baby sister and he runs up and you could see the happiness in his eyes. "Can I hold her mommy?" Jake asked, "not yet honey, She is sleeping and we don't want to wake her up." He nods and just goes to play._

 _10 Year old Jake is playing in the garden when Riley comes out and falls on her bottom and she starts crying. Jay and Erin come outside and look at the situation that they confused was the truth. Riley on the floor with Jake over her, "Jake what did u do?" asked Jay, Jake swears he didn't do anything and that she just fell but they didn't believe him._

 _When Riley was 4, Jay and Erin had Evan and they knew their life was complete, however Jake was not happy because he was not the only boy. Jake knew that his parents were cops and for that he looked up to them and hoped to be a cop one day. As the years went on, the more Jake was not payed attention until one night when he was 15 years old. He told his family that he was going to a party at his friends house and would be back by midnight. He was surprised they agreed. Right when he got there, he could smell the drugs and he knew he should of left but then his friends saw him._

 _He walked in and hung out for a few hours and right before he got up to leave someone passed him some weed. He looked at it and shook his head and passed it down to someone else. They all called him a chicken and he was peer pressured in. He took a little and his whole life changed. He got hooked. He heard the cops and dispersed but was soon caught and it turned out to be Roman. He called Jay and Erin discreetly and they went to pick him up from the station._

 _They were pissed and pissed was an understatement. They didn't say anything on the way back home and he knew he was done for. Right when he walked into the house, he heard the yelling, "are you kidding me Jake? Weed. What is wrong with you?" He looks at them and right when he is about to explain his self, Evan starts crying. Erin looks at him, "you are grounded for 2 weeks." He looks at them, "but you didn't let me explain myself. I didn't even want to do it in the first place." They shook their heads and walked away._

 _Present_

Jay shakes his head and he knew he should have let him explain and he feels the more he pushed him away, the more he turned to the bad life. Erin walks in and looks at Jay, "Jay, look at me," he looks up at her, "its not only your fault. It's my fault too and when he wakes up we will be better parents. We will try to get him a deal okay." He just nods his head and then all of a sudden Antonio, Adam, Hailey, Kim, and Kevin walk in. Jay looks at them, "did you stop the plane, where's Riley?" They all look at him and their silence is all he needs to know that his baby girl is not coming home, "I am so sorry, we got there as fast as we could and by the time we got there the plane took off," Antonio explained, "we have a tracker on the plane and we should be able to find them soon." Erin started to cry and Jay told everyone to leave.

They all turned to leave and right when they were about to leave, Jay's phone rang, he put it on speaker, "Halstead." What they heard on the other side gave them hope.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This chapter has a rape scene so full disclosure fro anyone who doesn't like this kind of stuff.

* * *

Chapter 8

No Ones POV

"Riley?" Jay asks, Riley answers back," dad thank god. He's sleeping right now and I managed to sneak into the bathroom. He lied to you guys. We are in Michigan. I just don't know where. We are in a cabin somewhere in the forest." Jay and Erin looked at each other, "okay that's good, we are trying our best to find you okay." They all heard Riley cry," Is Jake okay?" They all looked up and and Jay answered, "He is in a coma right now. They did surgery and it was successful but he still needs the swelling in his brain to go down. When he got shot and fell his head hit the dock and now they said it might take a while for him to regain consciousness." Riley talked about where she was so she could change the subject but she still is worried about him.

Antonio was the next one to talk, "Riley make sure you don't mention to Scott that Jake is still alive okay. He might send someone to finish the job." Riley agreed and told them she had to shut the phone. They said goodbye and traced the phone call. Right when they all got back to the district, they tried locating the plane and Scott's phone but only came back up with the plane. It landed near Oakland County Airport and that's all they could get. They would have to physically go there and look themselves. Antonio looked at Kim and Upton, " I want you guys to contact Oakland police and let them know the situation and see if they could help us. When you guys are done you are going to go with Adam and Kevin to Michigan and Jay and Erin you guys are going to stay here."

Before Jay and Erin could argue, he looked at them and said, "you guys are not going. Stay here or at the hospital but you guys are too close. We are not coming back until we get her okay. I promise." They all looked at each other and nodded. Antonio and the rest of the team left while Jay and Erin stayed behind and tried to locate anywhere that Riley could be.

Riley's POV

After I shut the phone, I head back to the room where Scott is still sleeping and try my best to not wake him up. He put me in my own room and I was grateful for that. He told me that we would be moving tomorrow night to somewhere out side of the country and that someone was working on my passport. I couldn't believe that this was all happening and hoped the team would find me on time. As I got to my room and sit on the bed, I heard the door open and Scott comes in and sits down next to me. I try not to look scared or even flinch but he can see straight threw me. I changed my outfit before hand and now I'm wearing new shorts and a t-shirt.

Apparently that's all that's all that was in the cabin. He put his hand in my legs and I try to move his hand but he grips my leg. " I thought we agreed that you wouldn't fight." I looked at him, "that was after you killed my brother." He comes in closer and whispers in my ear, "it doesn't change the fact that I want you and I will have you." He gets up and I'm scared as to what he is going to do. He grabs something from the drawer and I see that it's rope. He grabs my wrists and ties them to each side of the bed and I'm crying and begging him not to do this.

I start to kick and then he ties my ankles to the bed also. He starts to take off my shirt and I begin screaming and moving to make anyone hear me but I know it's pointless. He closes my mouth with a rope and starts to take off my shirt and shorts. I'm left with my bra and underwear. I cry and scream but I know he is not going to stop. He leans forward and whispers in my ear, "just stop fighting and you will enjoy this I promise," she feels his hand go up and down her body and she just wants to cry. He begins to message her breasts and she groans in pain.

When he is done he moves down to take off her underwear and that's when Riley fights him so damn hard. He tries to make her stop moving but that's when she breaks free of the ropes and kicks him hard where it hurts. He bends over in pain and falls off the bed and she only hags a few minutes before he gets back up. She unties her ropes and runs out the cabin. She runs in between the trees and tries to get out of the forest. She's only in her bra and underwear and has no shoes and she hopes that she finds a main road before Scott finds her. That's when she hears his voice and seeing no where she can run she hides behind a tree.

"You can't hide from me forever Riley. These trees can't hide you. I will have you and you will be with me forever. I might get bored of you eventually but the time hasn't come yet. Just come out like the good girl you are." I freeze where I am and cover my mouth with my hands. I feel him get closer and that's when I see a thick branch laying out. I grab a hold of it and wait for him to pass me. He passes me and as soon as he feels me behind him I bring down the branch but then all of a sudden a hand shoots out and stops it. I turn my head and see Scott's bodyguard. Scott grabs my wrist and drags me by the hair, "It seems you forget that I had him with me." I scream and hope to God someone hears me but I know no one will.

He drags me back inside the cabin and throws me in the bed in the room and closes the door. I crawl back and beg him but he ignores me and he grabs my leg and this time uses metal chains. I guess those are harder to break out of apparently. He climbs on top of me and before I could fathom what he is doing or try to escape, he rips off my underwear and I cry and I beg him to stop but he just ignores me, "it's okay just enjoy it and stop crying." He takes out his fingers and I open my eyes to see him take off his belt and slid down his jeans. I try to break out but nothing works and I beg and cry for him not to but he just ignores me. He climbs on top of me and all of a sudden I feel a sharp pain. I start to tear and yell and he just keeps going and pushing in and out of me. I close my eyes and hope for it to finish. I feel him come inside me and he slips out. I just lay there frozen in shock and continue crying. I can't believe that just happened to me. I feel something wet and sticky down there and I assume it's blood. I can't process anything or even say anything. I'm in shock and frozen. I see him pull his pants out and walk out of the room. I can't even move and even if I did it would probably hurt. I cry until I fall asleep the next morning and I hope he doesn't want to come in here and do anything else.

No Ones POV

The team spent all night working with Oakland to police to try to find them when they found a small cabin located an hour from the county airport. At about 8 in the morning they all headed out and informed Jay and Erin of the progress.

Back at the Cabin

Riley wakes up at sees the clock reads the clock says 7. She tries to get up but there is just so much pain. She showers and comes out about an hour later. She finds jeans and a t-shirt in the drawers and puts them on. She stays in her room for about another 30 minutes until Scott comes in her room. She crawls back into the bed and he starts laughing, " not now my dear, maybe in a little," Riley sighs a breath of relief, "change of plans. We are going now and the plane is waiting for us." She gets up and winces but makes sure he doesn't see it.

He grabs her and puts her on the couch. "Your team is getting annoying and they are close to my location. I give them 3 hours max before they find this place but we will be gone by then in our own plane without a tracker." Riley looks scared and was about to yell back at him when all of a sudden she hears police sirens. She smiles at him, "I guess you were wrong." He looks scared and grabs her. He goes outside and raises his gun to Riley's head, "one more step and I will blow out her brains." The team and the cops all stopped but their guns were still trained in Scott. Riley stomps on his foot and he lets go of her and right when he lets go of her, She run towards Antonio but then all of a sudden she feels herself go down and that's when she knows Scott shot her in the back. More gun fires go off and Scott falls dead.

Commotion goes around Riley and the next she knows she's on a helicopter with Antonio going to a hospital. She then blacks out from all the blood loss


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jay's POV

Erin and I are sitting next to Jake waiting for him to wake up when Antonio calls, I put it in speaker, "hey bro any news?" He hears Antonio sigh, " yeah we found her and we are at the hospital now. She was escaping from him after we had them surround and he shot her in the back and we then shot him." Jay and Erin look at each other and Erin's asks, "is she going to be okay?"

"As of right now yes, they are hopeful she would be fine. You guys there is another thing that I should let you guys know but I don't know if I should do it over the phone." They look at each other confused, "what it is Antonio?" Jay asks. Antonio starts speaking, "Kim and Hailey found blood on the mattress on the bed where we think Riley was in. We analyzing the blood now to see who it is for."

They look at each scared and could only think of one solution and when Antonio spoke those next words they knew their daughter would never be the same. "There was ripped clothes on the floor and a condom tossed into the garbage." Jay and Erin start crying and Antonio shuts the phone. "My baby girl," Erin cried. Jay looks like he is about to punch someone and he ends up punching the door. He grabs his wrist in pain and starts to slide in the floor and cry. His baby girl is forever broken and he couldn't do anything about it. He looks at Jake and wait until he wakes up and finds out. He will blame himself until the rest of time.

Antonio later called again and told us Riley was transferred to this hospital and that she was still unconscious. When she arrived I ran to meet her but I couldn't because they had to take her to surgery.

Erin and I sat in the Jakes room waiting for an update on either of them when Connor came in and told us that we could see Riley. When we go to her room we both started crying. She was asleep and her face was bruised from what I think was from Scott. We both go on either side of her and hold her hand. A nurse then comes in, "when she wakes up we need to do a rape kit. I'm very sorry." We both look at each other and start crying.

As the day goes on, me and Erin rotate between Riley and Jake. Erin is with Riley and I am with Jake right now. I'm holding his hand when all of a sudden I feel him squeeze my hand. I look up and sure enough his eyes are open and he is panicking. "Jake calm down. I'm going to get a doctor." He goes into the hall and yells for Connor. Connor comes in and checks on him, "Jake do you know where you are?" Jake nods his head. He tried to talk, "Riley?" She's in the room next door okay?" You can see each other when you both get better."

He looked at me and started crying, "Dad I am so sorry. I never meant any of this to happen. I was just so angry with you guys and lashed out on the wrong things. Can you ever forgive me?" I look at him and start crying, " of course I forgive you buddy, always." Erin comes in and goes to hug him, " my baby boy. How are you feeling?"

He just nods that he is fine and asks about Riley. Me and Erin look at each other and break the news, "after he shot you, he got away with Riley and took her to a cabin in Michigan. When the team got there Scott held her and threatened to kill her. She distracted him and got away but he ended up shooting her in the back but the doctors say she should be fine and should wake up soon."

Jake starts crying and starts blaming himself and we kept assuring him that it wasn't. We didn't have the heart to tell him what else happened. He said he wanted to sleep and they left the room. We go to Riley's room and see her awake, "hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" She looks at me and Erin and starts crying. We both hug her and we tell her what the nurse has to do and she nods her head. She asks about Jake and we tell her he is awake and wants to see her.

She agrees but wants to get the exam over with. The nurse comes in and gets it over with and leaves the room. Riley looks at with me worry and I think she's just scared but then she puts her hands on her legs, "I can't feel my legs." She looks at me and starts crying, "daddy I can't feel my legs." I try to calm her down and go and get a doctor.

The doctor comes in and examines her, he slides a pen across the bottom of her feet and nothing happens, the doctor looks at Riley, "did you feel anything Riley?" Riley shakes her head and tears start to flow down her face. The doctor asks us to talk to him outside. "We are going to take her to do an X-ray and we will determine the cause of her paralysis. She could move her hands and neck so that's good." I look down and about to ask something when Erin talks, "will she ever walk again?" I start to tear and so does she. The doctor shrugs, "we won't be able to tell until we see her scans." We just nod and after 2 hours awaiting the doctor comes back into the room.

He starts speaking to Riley, "The bullet hit between your L3 and L4 which caused your paralysis, however I believe it's temporary. The bullet is out and although there is still some swelling it will go down." We all sighed with relief and Riley just nodded her head. The doctor continued, "it will take a few months but I will put her in the best physical therapy." We nod and thank him. We hug her and that's when a nurse comes in. She looks at me and Erin and asks us to step outside please, "so we did the Rape kit and we can confirm that Riley was raped. I am so sorry to tell you. Considering she was a virgin this is going to be extra hard on her and she's going to need all the help and comfort she can get." We both held each other and went inside to tell Riley. She just nodded and started crying. She told us that she didn't want to talk about and that she wanted to get some sleep. We agreed and left the room.

No Ones POV

Antonio and the team were closing up all the files when Jay and Erin walked in. They just nodded their heads and the team knew what they were talking about. They all went to hug them and when Upton asked how Riley is doing, Erin told them, "she's not good. She tries to put on a brave face but then she ends up breaking down." They all looked sad. Jay then spoke again, "there's something else we got to tell you guys." They all looked at them confused, "the bullet got stuck between her L3 and L4 and there was some swelling between them and she has temporary paralysis. Probably for a couple months." The team were all shocked and agreed that they will help in anyway they can. Adam spoke first, "this is going to kill Jake. Did u guys let him know about either of them?" They both shook their heads and explained how they couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Riley's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw that they moved me and Jake in the same room. He was still sleeping, but you can clearly see on his face that he was having a bad dream. I heard the door open and looked to see mom and dad walk in. "hey baby girl, how you doing?" I didn't want them to know how I really felt, hell I don't know how I really feel, "As fine as I can be mom." They talked for a while and them Jake woke up. He looked at me and started crying, "oh my god Riley, I am so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me."

I looked at him and wanted to cry. "of course I forgive you but I just need time to process everything that happen." He just nods.

"Everything okay? How are you feeling?" I look at him and then look at my parents and they shake their heads meaning that they didn't tell him everything yet. They leave the room and it's just me and my brother," the bullet hit in a place where I lost feeling in my legs, but they said it was temporary and I will regain feelings in a few months."

Jake looks at me and he looks pissed and sad at the same time, "if you say you want to kill him, too late, he is already dead." He looks up at me and just nods. "What happened after he took you?"

I didn't want to tell him but I had to. "He took me to a cabin in michigan that was surrounded by a forest and he said that we were going to leave in a couple days out of the country. He tried to force himself on me,"I had to stop and when I looked up I could see his tears and he looked like he wanted to punch something,

"I escaped into the forest and tried to hide but he found me again and dragged me by the hair into the cabin and in the room and threw me on the bed. I...I couldn't escape this time and well you could probably guess what happened after that." I couldn't believe I was able to let that all out and without even crying just a straight face.

Jake looked and me and he punched the wall that was next to him and I yelled at him to stop and that's when I cried. Just seeing him struggling and blaming himself got to me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I am so sorry Riley, I don't know how you can forgive and I don't know how I can live with myself for doing what I did. I deserve to get go to jail or even worse." I shaked my head and told him no and he is still my brother and that he was just lost.

 **A few months later**

No one's POV

Jake and Riley get released from the hospital a few weeks after she wakes up and while Riley gets to go home, Jake had to go the district and give out his statement. Although he was cooperative and helped out he still had to spend some jail time. As for Riley she has to see a physical therapist every week and a therapist. She doesn't know if she will trust anyone ever again and she's not sure of she wants to.

She's able to walk a little and he doctors are saying that she is making progress and as for Jake he has to do 2 years and the 1 year probation. It was the best deal the DA gave him. It was either that or 15 years.

Jay, Erin, and Evan all tried their best to help the two out and with Riley being homeschooled, she had a lot of free time on her hands. I don't know if Riley and Jake will ever be the same but they both have a long way to go.

 **7 years later**

Erin's POV

I look across the room while Riley puts on her earrings, and I almost cry to myself because I didn't think she would make it here. I walk up to her and she stands up and I hug her. She looks at me, "what was that for mom?" I look at her and, "just proud of you honey, you have come a far way, and you have found someone who loves you and respects you and I'm just happy you were able to trust again." She looks at me and she wants to cry but I tell her to hold it in because she will ruin her makeup.

I help her put on her dress and we hear a knock on the door and Jay walks in. "My beautiful girl," he goes up to Riley and kisses her, "you ready?" Riley nods her head and I leave to take my seat.

No One's POV

Jay and Riley walk down the aisle and everyone gasps at how beautiful she looks. Even Jake who is in the front and is tearing at seeing his sister. Riley's soon-to-be-husband Chris is tearing up and is smiling and when she gets to him, he whispers to her, "I love you, " she whispers it back, "I love you."

The wedding goes off and they say their vows and fun and dance and they couldn't be more happier. Jake and his wife were expecting a little girl soon and Evan was about to enter college. Riley was dancing with her dad and thinking to herself how far she had come and how she can't wait to start her new life with someone who loves her and who she loves.

 **THE END**

* * *

This is the end of the story you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know if you want me to write another one.


End file.
